For controlling pests, various kinds of compounds have been developed and used practically.
Further, some imidate compounds are disclosed in Journal De La Societe Chemique De Tunisie, 1988, Vol. 4, No. 3, 189-195 pp; Bulletin De La Societe Chimique De France, 1988, No. 5, 875-872 pp; and Russian Chemical bulletin, 1983, Vol. 32, No. 3, 610-612 pp.